What's to Become
by TheVideoGamer
Summary: When Shadow doesn't feel appreciated, he goes a little crazy. He's my favorite character, but everyone has a breaking point. What started out as one of my average Shadow the Hedgehog fanfics took a huge turn when I decided to involve Silver and dedicate it to my friend animeobsessed1214. Shadow desperately wants Silver dead, but the psychic hedgehog doesn't go down without a fight!


What's to Become?

_Tump, tump, tump_. Shadows danced along abandoned buildings in downtown Westopolis. It used to be a bustling city, but now it was a ghost town at night. Chris Thorndike ran as fast as he could home, but he knew it was the watching time. He knew he would have to defend his life that night. "Hahaha, looks like I have a taker." A familiar voice loomed from just around the corner of a building.

"Please, I'm begging you, spare me!" Chris pleaded, falling to his knees.

"Nice try, you little freak!"_ BOOM!_ Shadow snickered and blew the smoke from his .22 mm gun. "I've been meaning to kill him for a while now…" He couldn't have been more quiet as he continued his way down the street, leaving the dead twelve-year-old to be found rotting in the morning.

Every single day in Westopolis, when the sun went down, people would flock to the safety of their homes. They all knew that the night was Shadow's time. They had no idea where he came from every day, but he would walk the city streets and kill anyone he could find. It was called the watching hour because they say you can see his shadow on every building, quiet and deceiving, just leading him to you. Despite the name, everyone who had curtains or blinds would shut them in fear.

Why was Chris in Westopolis, you ask? Read and find out.

Exactly one year ago…

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy's scream was heard throughout the whole of Station Square. Shadow was standing on the rooftop of a nearby building when everyone heard it. Then ambulances pulled up to Amy's apartment, all flashing ad screaming, causing an uproar among the townspeople. Sonic the Hedgehog was dead. Who killed him? Only Amy knew, but she was too traumatized to say anything and was living out the rest of her days in a mental hospital in Westopolis.

That's why Chris and the others decided to move. They never knew it would cause them all a horrible fate.

"So, I hear you might've seen my little show." Shadow said casually as he revealed a gun he was hiding in his coat. A .9 mm. Amy was sitting at a table by herself, staring at the empty chair blankly. He sat down in it and smiled crookedly. He set his gun on the table and slid it toward the mentally-ill hedgehog. Which one am I talking about? Amy. "So, I can't help but to ask, how was I?" She continued to stare blankly. "Good. Here, have a little gift from me to you." He looked at her, then the gun, then back at her. "Enjoy. Amy Rose."

As Shadow left the mental institute, he heard a gunshot, then the scream of nurses. He laughed maliciously to himself and enjoyed his skate to Angel Island.

"Yeah, I would've moved with the guys to help Amy out, but I can't abandon my given duties." Knuckles explained to a "kind-hearted" Shadow.

"I understand." Shadow said dryly, "It's too late now anyway."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? Amy took her life this morning."

"Oh my God! I didn't know!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yep. _Tsk, tsk, tsk, _just too bad." Shadow replied, baring his fangs as he voice grew creepy and distorted.

"Shadow, what's up with you?" Knuckles wondered aloud, watching his sudden mood change. Knuckles' skull was crushed in seconds.

Well, Shadow killed off every one of his friends that day, except for Silver.

In the Present Time…

"Shadow, what happened to you?!" The black hedgehog heard behind him.

"Ah, it's about time I found you, Fuzzball."

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking!"

"Shut up! Playtime is OVER!" Shadow screamed, leaping into the air over Silver. _BOOM!_ This time, it wasn't Shadow's gunfire that made that sound. Silver had had no choice but to telekinetically slam him into a building. He hit it so hard he came out the other side.

"Oh my GOD!" Silver screamed when he ran behind the building and saw Shadow laying on a dead Chris Thorndike.

"Oh, yeah he's been dead for a while." Shadow responded when he saw Silver staring. "And what was THAT?"

"You were going to KILL ME!"

"Well that was the last straw. I am officially going to make your death long and painful. It's time to DISAPPEAR!" Silver levitated out of the way at the last second to avoid being Chaos Speared. Oh, now you've made me angry." Shadow responded to the evasion. Silver's palms turned sweaty when Shadow reached over to unclip his inhibitor rings. They fell to the ground, but then he had an idea. Silver just telekinetically pushed them back unto his wrists and clipped them in place. "OH COME ON!" Shadow screamed in frustration, at least let this be a fair fight! You're ruining this night for me!"

"Then how about you keep the rings on, and we both go super?" Silver suggested.

"Deal." Shadow agreed, in disbelief that they were bargaining about this.

Shadow took out his Chaos Emeralds (That miraculously fit in his pocket, shoe, whatever) and spread them all out on the ground. At this point, it was Shadow's turn to form an idea. They both stepped into the center of their emerald circle and began the superform process, but before anything happened, Shadow shoved Silver out of the circle and he turned normal again. "Hey! That wasn't part of the deal! Silver screamed. Silver shoved Shadow out with his telekinesis and immediately ran back in. Silver suddenly turned super in a flash of light. Shadow was left in the dust. "Alright then…" He responded, unclipping his inhibitor rings.

There was a huge flash of gold and white light as they both collided at immeasurable speeds. The whole city lit up for an instant, then everything was silent, then a faint "Hahahaha!" Could be heard. Shadow was alive without a single scratch on him. Silver was gone. Completely destroyed. There weren't even an visible remains of him left. So Shadow walked on, planning to terrorize the streets of nighttime Westopolis for as long as he felt like.

Silver breathed a sigh of relief, high up on the rooftop of an apartment building. "Now that Shadow thinks I'm dead, I can live my life in peace…" He lifted himself off the ground and flew to somewhere very distant, where Shadow would never find him: Soleanna.

The End


End file.
